On Air, On Off!
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Kehidupan yang dialami oleh para karakter tokoh Naruto diluar mereka syuting film. Warnings: AU, OOC, possible typo(s), one-shot, there will be some boys love involved, incest, mixed language, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Anime: Naruto**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Genre: Humor and Drama**_

 _ **Pair: Unspecified**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, OOC, possible typo(s), one-shot, there will be some boys love involved, incest, mixed language, DLDR.**_

 _ **Summary: Kehidupan yang dialami oleh para karakter tokoh Naruto diluar mereka syuting film.**_

 _ **Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

 _ **On Air, On Off!**_

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi kepada adiknya yang sedang asyik membaca naskah untuk syutingnya besok pagi.

"Nanti dulu, kak. Aku mau menghafalkan dialogku dulu," jawabnya tanpa menoleh kepada pemuda yang umurnya lebih tua darinya tersebut.

Itachi Uchiha terdiam sejenak kemudian berlalu dari sana. Dia tidak tega mengganggu adiknya yang sedang konsentrasi seperti itu.

~Beberapa menit kemudian~

"Sasuke," Itachi kembali menghampiri kamar adiknya.

"Aku masih belum selesai kak!" nada suara bungsu Uchiha itu mulai terdengar kesal. Tetapi dia tetap tidak menoleh pada kakaknya.

Itachi kembali terdiam dan berlalu dari kamar adiknya.

~Beberapa menit kemudian (lagi)~

"Sa-"

Bahkan sebelum sang kakak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya dengan kasar, "Ada apa sih kak?" sungutnya dengan kesal sambil menoleh kepada sang kakak.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberitahu, bahwa naskah yang kau pegang itu milikku," jawabnya tanpa emosi.

Bungsu Uchiha itu membeku sesaat kemudian dia dengan perlahan membuka bagian cover dari buku naskah tersebut. Dan benar saja, disitu tertulis nama Uchiha Itachi sebagai pemilik buku naskah itu. Wajah Sasuke langsung bersemu merah dan dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"A-aku memang meminjamnya darimu!" elaknya tidak mau mengakui keteledorannya.

"Um, aku tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin meminjamnya dariku. Tetapi naskah itu sudah ku stabilo untuk bagian-bagian dimana aku memerankannya. Apakah kau nyaman dengan hal itu?" tanya sang kakak.

"U, um! Ya! Aku ingin memahami peran kakak dalam film ini lebih baik lagi!"

"Um, baiklah. Aku juga ingin membacanya nanti, kembalikan padaku jika sudah selesai ya." Dan Itachi berlalu dari kamar adiknya.

"Sial aku terlalu impulsif untuk mengambil buku dengan nama Uchiha dicovernya saat di tempat syuting. Untung yang kuambil punya kakak. Kalau yang kuambil punya Madara atau Obito. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya," gumam Sasuke lalu mulai melanjutkan membaca naskah tersebut.

~end~

A/N (Author's Note): Fanfic yang tercipta karena keisengan author ingin membuat humor bagi karakter-karakter Naruto. Akan menjadi kumpuluan one shot. Apakah fanfic ini bisa dilanjutkan atau tidak? Terima kasih sudah membaca!

See ya


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Anime: Naruto**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Genre: Humor and Drama**_

 _ **Pair: Unspecified**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, OOC, possible typo(s), drabbles, there will be some boys love involved, straight love too, incest, mixed language, DLDR.**_

 _ **Summary: Kehidupan yang dialami oleh para karakter tokoh Naruto diluar mereka syuting film.**_

 _ **Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

 _ **On Air, On Off!**_

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Deidara ketika memasuki ruangan syuting mereka untuk hari ini.

"Kurasa hanya tinggal Konan dan Yahiko saja yang belum," sahut Hidan sambil sedang memainkan senjatanya.

"Lama sekali mereka bersiap-siap. Season kali ini kita mulai akan mendapatkan peran yang lebih banyak lagi."

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka terlalu asik dalam _date_ mereka sampai lupa kalau harus syuting?" celutuk Kisame.

"Mereka berpacaran?" Kali ini Sasori yang bertanya dari dalam bonekanya. Mereka sudah siap dengan kostum masing-masing.

"Kau baru tahu Sasori? Mereka sudah lama berpacaran bahkan sebelum mereka dikontrak dalam film ini," jawab Kakuzu.

Pembicaraan para aktor tersebut terpotong ketika Konan sudah memasuki ruang syuting sambil berujar, "Maaf aku terlambat, aku mengalami kesulitan tentang suatu hal."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat orang berambut ungu dengan jubah Akatsuki. Yang mengejutkannya karena mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah orang berambut ungu tersebut karena kerah jubahnya terlalu tinggi.

"Bwa... ha... ha... ha..." Deidara dan Hidan lah yang kemudian tertawa melihat hal tersebut.

"Apa kau salah mengambil jubah Konan?" tanya Itachi mengabaikan suara tawa dari dua orang itu. Setidaknya ada orang yang bisa tetap tenang dan berpikir rasional dalam hal ini.

"Itulah aku bilang aku mengalami kesulitan karena jubah yang aku temukan terlalu besar," ujarnya sambil menggunakan tangannya untuk menurunkan kerah baju itu agar bisa melihat sekitarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yahiko muncul juga dengan penampilan unik yang membuat tawa Hidan dan Deidara semakin menjadi. Yahiko muncul dengan jubahnya, tetapi jubah itu tidak menutup dengan sempurna di bagian dadanya. Jadi yang dikancing hanya di bagian bawah-bawah saja sedangkan bagian dadanya tidak dikancing. Dan tampaknya ketat sekali.

"Sepertinya jubah kalian tertukar," kali ini Zetsu yang berujar setelah sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

Kedua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu hanya bisa saling bertatap-tatapan. Mereka ingin tertawa sekaligus malu.

~end~

A/N (Author's Note): Akhirnya karena yang mereview cerita ini mengatakan untuk lanjut, saya bersedia melanjutkan drabble ini. Saya seorang fujoshi, jadi terkadang drabble ini akan berisi boys love. Tapi yah terkadang juga akan ada pair straight seperti chapter ini. Tetapi cerita ini sebenarnya tidak berfokus pada romance. Mungkin akan ada beberapa tetapi saya ingin lebih menunjukkan sisi humornya. Pada intinya ini adalah sebuah fanfic ringan untuk cemilan. Thank you for the reviews and see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review and you can request or post an idea for me!

See ya in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Anime: Naruto**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Genre: Humor and Drama**_

 _ **Pair: Unspecified**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, OOC, possible typo(s), drabbles, there will be some boys love involved, straight love too, incest, mixed language, DLDR.**_

 _ **Summary: Kehidupan yang dialami oleh para karakter tokoh Naruto diluar mereka syuting film.**_

 _ **Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

 _ **On Air, On Off!**_

"Er… Kaguya-san apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Seorang kru dalam pembuatan film Naruto bertanya pada wanita cantik berambut panjang yang sebentar lagi akan melakukan syuting.

"Aku sedang berlatih untuk _scene_ nantinya," ujar wanita tersebut masih terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Umm, dengan dua kamera?!"

Kaguya saat ini sedang berdiri di depan dua kamera yang tidak dipakai syuting ini. Apa yang dilakukannya? _Well,_ kedua tangannya terjulur pada masing-masing kamera, menganggapnya sebagai pipi dari Sasuke dan Naruto dalam _scene_ nantinya. Dan parahnya lagi, dia menitikkan air mata!

"Aku harus benar-benar menghayatinya seperti benar-benar kedua anakku yang mencoba menyegelku!" jawabnya dengan serius.

Kru yang lainnya hanya bisa membatu karena tercengang. Termasuk dua orang aktor yang baru saja masuk untuk melakukan syuting pada hari ini. Tidak ada yang bisa berkata-kata melihat Kaguya seperti itu.

Kaguya menyadari kesunyian yang terjadi di sekitarnya dan akhirnya dia berbalik badan. Melihat dua lawan mainnya yang ada disitu, dia langsung memanggil mereka.

"Ah, Naruto, Sasuke bantuk aku berlatih!" pintanya dengan muka datarnya.

Keduanya tersadar dan langsung mencari alasan untuk menolak.

"Ah, aku harus bertemu dengan sutradara." Sasuke.

"Aku, aku harus berlatih kalimatku dulu!" Naruto.

Dan mereka berdua langsung cepat-cepat menghindar dari sana.

Pada akhirnya _scene_ pada hari itu harus dilakukan berulang kali karena dua aktornya tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika berada pada _scene_ tersebut. Mereka terus membayangkan hal yang sebelumnya…

~end~

A/N (Author's Note): I have no excuses! Apakah masih ada yang menantikan drabble tidak jelas ini? Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mohon reviewnya! See ya! Don't expect a fast update!

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Anime: Naruto**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Genre: Humor and Drama**_

 _ **Pair: Unspecified**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, OOC, possible typo(s), drabbles, there will be some boys love involved, straight love too, incest, mixed language, DLDR.**_

 _ **Summary: Kehidupan yang dialami oleh para karakter tokoh Naruto diluar mereka syuting film.**_

 _ **Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

 _ **On Air, On Off!**_

"Kekuatanku ini harus diturunkan untuk generasi yang selanjutnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto? Apa kau akan membantuku?" tanya Shion sementara Kakashi dan Lee merinding. Sakura terlihat menampakkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Pasti! Aku akan melakukan apa pun!" jawab Naruto dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa ragu-ragu.

"CUT!" suara sutradara mengakhiri syuting hari ini. "Kerja bagus Naruto! Semuanya mari kita beres-beres!" perintah sutradara tersebut pada krunya.

Aktor dan aktris yang berperan hari ini tetap diam terpaku. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto yang masih _clueless_ tentang improvisasi apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Shion dan dirinya.

"Jadi, Naruto, kapan kita akan melakukannya?" tanya Shion tersenyum penuh makna.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya dengan heran dan tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Shion. "Melakukan apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, padahal kau tadi bilang akan melakukan _apapun_ supaya kita mendapatkan penerusku. Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan apa saja yang akan kau _perbuat_ untukku," jawab Shion dengan senyuman yang mulai mengarah pada seringaian.

Naruto masih menelengkan kepalanya dengan heran.

"NA-RU-TO!" Tiba-tiba sebuah aura hitam berada di belakang Naruto. Aura tersebut berasal dari Hinata.

Naruto berbalik dan semakin bingung dengan aura hitam yang ditampilkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Kakashi dan yang lainnya sudah meninggalkan lokasi syuting ketika merasakan kehadiran Hinata.

Yang jelas malam ini Naruto tidak akan tidur dengan nyenyak karena lebam-lebam yang diterimanya.

~end~

A/N (Author's Note): Mendapatkan review yang puas membaca chapter sebelumnya membuat saya semangat lagi untuk bisa menghibur kalian. Ini juga karena ada request dari **Uchiha Shisui** yang mengatakan tentang kelucuan di Naruto Shippuuden Movie 1. Saya sendiri baru menyadari akan kelucuan itu dan akhirnya inilah yang muncul. Kalau kalian mempunyai request lainnya silahkan tinggalkan di kotak review atau PM saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mohon reviewnya!

See ya in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Anime: Naruto**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Genre: Humor and Drama**_

 _ **Pair: Unspecified**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, OOC, possible typo(s), drabbles, there will be some boys love involved, straight love too, incest, mixed language, DLDR.**_

 _ **Summary: Kehidupan yang dialami oleh para karakter tokoh Naruto diluar mereka syuting film.**_

 _ **Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

 _ **On Air, On Off!**_

"Hah, akhirnya bisa pulang dengan selamat!" gumam Naruto setelah berhasil lolos dari kejaran _paparazzi_ dan fans-fansnya.

" _Okaeri,_ Naruto-kun!" sapa Hinata melihat suaminya baru saja pulang dari syuting.

" _Tadaima,_ Hinata-chan!" balas Naruto sambil nyengit.

"Habis dikejar _paparazzi_ lagi ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Begitulah, aku sampai lelah harus belari terus," keluh cowok berambut kuning itu.

"Kalau, Kakashi-san mungkin tidak akan mengalami hal ini ya?"

"Dia pakai masker hanya di syuting aja. Kalau udah di luar dia bisa lepas maskernya dan tidak akan ada yang mengenali bahwa dia adalah Kakashi. Enak sekali hidupnya!" gerutu Naruto.

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman sambil kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan memasak makan malam mereka.

Sementara Naruto duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sambil berpikir tentang yang barusan dialaminya. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide aneh di otaknya. Dia langsung mengabari teman-teman aktor dan aktrisnya untuk ikut dalam misinya kali ini.

Keesokan harinya…

"Jadi apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku tentang hari ini?" ucap sutradara mereka kepada deretan artis-artisnya hari ini.

"Kami hanya ingin supaya tidak dikejar-kejar _paparazzi_ dan para fans lainnya!" sosok yang mengenakan masker dan berambut kuning itu berujar.

"Tapi tidak begini caranya! Lagipula wajah kalian itu sudah terpampang dimana-mana!" sentak sutradara itu pada barisan artis yang semuanya mengenakan masker seperti Kakashi.

Kakashi sendiri kemana? Dia sedang berjualan masker di luar studio ….

~End~

Author's Note: Oke yang kali ini kurang lucu ya? Yah setidaknya mungkin bisa menghibur sedikit. Saya juga tidak mengedit ulang karena waktunya udah dini hari nih. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan _review!_ _Arigatou …._

 _See you in the next chapter!_

 _Published on: November 5, 2018_


End file.
